LOTR poem
by hitokiri youkai
Summary: This is just a poem I'm working on following the story of LOTR so there are no warnings if you watched the movies or read the books. May take time to update. I lost my next bit.
1. Number 1

Hey people out there. This is Hitokiri youkai checking in with an entry for the first time. This is a poem and is book verse mostly of the Lord of the Rings trilogy. I'm not to far yet so you'll need to bear with me

_Disclaimer: As of yet I do not own LOTR. But soon very soon my preciousss yesss _

A hero can come 

In many a form,

Though tall and strong

Is usually the norm.

So who would suspect

A Hobbit would hold

A treasure, a Ring

With strength untold

He traveled 'cross land

And o'er many a hill

Then met a man

Named Tom Bombadill

A more merry a meeting

Is sure hard to find

Yet the One Ring

Held a powerful bind

Onward they traveled

Heading for Bree

Many an odd folk

There you will see

There they met Strider

Though he hath many a name

He is also Aragorn

Yes their one and the same

The off to Rivendell

They quickly flew

Yet also came Ringwraiths

That way too

Atop Weathertop

The battle was ferious

Frodo was stabbed

And then was delirious

Faster they went

His life was at stake

They must be fast

For everyone's sake

Finally in Rivendell

They tiredly stood

Elves were about

And all in the wood

Frodo was healed

And soon was awake

All that remained

Was a very dull ache

Now was a Council

Lead by Elrond

And many a folk came

From out and beyond

Borimir came

Baring a riddle

He must make hast

He had no time to diddle

The riddle was solved

And soon forgotten

Frodo was called forth

The ring was shown then

Only at one place

Could it melt away

Yet even the name

Kept people at bay

Deep within Mordor

Mount Doom there sat

It was there forged

In a great vat

Nine were to go

And aid the Ringbearer

Like the nine Ringwraiths

Only much fairer

Gimli the dwarf

Offered his axe

For if there was battle

He could not relax

Legolas the elf

Held out his bow

With it he vanquished

Many a foe

Aragorn and Boromir

Held up their swords

They would not be left

To become bored

Sam, Pippin, and Merry

Startled them all,

Demanded the go

Or they'll start a brawl

Gandalf's staff

Was in from the start

He'd be sure

To play his own part

Now with all Nine

It's onward toward Caradhas

Yet soon they find

There is no clear pass

Into deep moria they go

Against their will

The dwarves dug to deep

Evil sits there still

The Balrog was strong

Gandalf it fought

They thought it their victory

But it was naught

Gandalf fell down

Into the abyss

There it then ended

The last of their bliss

The rest then traveled

To fair Galadriel

Many a thing

She must fulfill

_Well that's it for now Review and a may continue. If the stupid writer's block will leave that is._


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back!!! Now the very first thing I should do is thank my reviewers. Y'all guys were so nice.

Hobbits are Hot: just, keep trying you never know when it'll hit you

Lostinmyhead: You're so kind I can't wait to see your installment

TheBrideOfLegolas: thanks a lot! You might get more to come read my junk! P.S. love the name

Lemonleprechaun: thanks I'm working on it tell me if this one meets to your satisfaction.

Disclaimer: is in chapter one

To Frodo she showed

A disturbing sight

The Shire in danger

Gave him more urge to fight

Her test she passed

If only by a little

Luckily her strength to resist

Was anything but brittle.

Gifts they received

To help them out

Each would be helpful

I do not doubt

Down the winding river, Anduin

They went with no delay

Until at Parth Galen

They could rest for a day.

Boromir's will against the Ring

Broke apart there

He scared poor Frodo

Without a care

Frodo ran, invisibly

Then he saw Sauron

There was nothing to explain

This frightening phenomenon

The Orks had come

To answer its call

Their job was

To bring the Walker's fall

Aragorn arrived

Just in time

Letting Frodo run

In the meantime

Pippin and Merry

Mislead the Uruk

An advantage that

Frodo soon took

However, their speed

They had miss quessed

So then they soon

Became distressed

Boromir jumped in

To save them fast

It also helped him

To redeem for his past

Sad to say

His life was forfeit

This of course

Made the other's upset

However they had

To leave very fast

For Pippin and Merry

Had finished in last

Frodo and Sam

Want a different way

The correct one

They could only pray

Thus ends

The very first book

Check back in soon

For another look.

Sorry couldn't help myself. Of course I just found something out. I can't find myself in a search. Not that I need to but that will cut down the number of folk who check in.


End file.
